


It's a Simple New   Years, Eve!

by luciferstolemymoose



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Love, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Years, Post-Anime, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 16:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3074888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferstolemymoose/pseuds/luciferstolemymoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Shion and Nezumi spend a night in, reminiscing about the better part of the past ten months.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Simple New   Years, Eve!

**Author's Note:**

> Please appreciate the pun that I came up with in .5 seconds because I never came up with a title. Also, hello AO3! I'm pretty lame, as you can see, but I like writing so here I am. 
> 
> This is a semi-late New Years fic that I finished about 10 minutes ago, so I didn't check for grammatical errors or spelling errors. It's likely that I'll update it sometime to fix the errors though, so bear with me! :) 
> 
> This is my first fic on this site, but it isn't the first I've written, so just let me know what you think, and enjoy this very short and sloppy/fluffy fanfiction!

It was a simple evening, but simple evenings were Shion's ideal evenings. He would much rather be sprawled comfortably across a couch or bed, reading a book or watching a movie, rather that spending it out, and that was precisely what he was doing currently. 

With one leg bent, his foot resting on the leather ottoman, and the other planked across the length of the black leather cough, he exhaled slowly, smiling. His cheek rested on his palm as he cast his gaze down to his lap. Taking his hand, he curled fingers in ashy hair, scratching behind an ear like a puppy. Nezumi cracked his eyes open slowly, moving slightly to roll his eyes tiredly towards the albino. He smiled while Shion rubbed behind his ear and weaved his fingers through his loose hair. Shion squeaked against the couch as he slid down, moving the taller boy off of his lap and onto his stomach. Taking his foot off of the ottoman, he wrapped his legs around Nezumi's body. The latter tensed and relaxed again, all in one breath. 

Shion turned back to the television as the program the two had been watching resumed. It was a rewind of the most memorable events of the previous year. The clock on the wall read 9:37 PM. 

"Only about three hours 'till next year," Nezumi vocalized Shion's thoughts. "You know what they say about 2015..."

Shion pondered. "It's the year of the chitose*?" He tried.

"No, idiot. Back to the Future promised us hover boards this year." Nezumi reached up and pinched the other's nose. 

"Stahp," Shion whined in a nasally voice. Nezumi let go and rolled onto his stomach, wrapping his arms around the other's torso.  
"Would you get me a blanket?" Shion pressed his cold feet on his companion's bare calf. 

"I am the blanket." Shion groaned at the unwanted response. Nevertheless, Nezumi pushed off of the couch and padded across the floor, down the hall. Shion rubbed at his stomach, sore from Nezumi having shoved him harder than he needed to. He turned back to the television, waiting for his friend to return. 

• • • • • 

Their room was in disarray. Nezumi stood dumbfounded in the doorway, and after a few moments of silence, he accepted his fate. Maneuvering through both clean and dirty clothes, a few open books, and _what the hell was that?_ Nezumi decided to leave it for another time, which was unsurprisingly how the room came to be. Finding no blankets, he would have settled for socks, had he been able to find a pair. Shion would have to settle for one of Nezumi's tattered socks, and one of his own fuzzy socks. 

• • • • • 

Shion was given a rude awakening when two socks were thrust at his face. He must have dozed off for a few minutes. 

__

_11:08_

"How long did it take you to find me a blanket?" Shion sat up abruptly. 

"I didn't," Nezumi gathered the mismatched socks in his hand. "I'm sorry." He stated halfheartedly.

Shion reached down to pull the socks onto his feet, not even commenting on their not matching. He laughed at how his toes poked out of Nezumi's sock. "Really?" 

Nezumi tackled him to the couch as they resumed their previous position. Shion laughed at the television; the hosts beginning to talk about celebrity highlights of the year. The program was getting boring, but it was only on for another half hour, as the ball would drop in about 50 minutes. 

"Hey, Nezumi," Shion ran a hand through dark hair. "We've had a pretty great year ourselves, haven't we?"

Nezumi smiled, eyes closed "I suppose."

It had been exactly ten months since Nezumi had returned, so they haven't exactly spent a year together. However, with the times spent together before the two years of absence, they had been together for the better part of a year. When Shion thought about it, it felt like a lifetime, yet at the same time, it flew by much too quickly. 

"It's been the best year of my life..." Shion admitted, and Nezumi replied with an incoherent noise. "Remember when..."

Shion began a story. _A story portraying a prince, who lived in a corrupt kingdom. While the kingdom fell to shambles, the little prince was able to find refuge within the stone heart of a scaly, horrid dragon. The more time the prince spent with the beast, the more they bonded. At first, the dragon spent his days avoiding the prince, even slashing at him on occasion. The colossal reptile eventually began ignoring the young boy, rather than staying away from him. Despite protests, they began to converse, exchanging stories of their separate worlds. They danced, and they sang, and they loved together._

Shion told this story in his own words, even how the prince died for the dragon he found beautiful, when the others made him out as filth. 

He thought out loud; thought back to the times in the bunker when Nezumi would come home late, and Shion struggled to stay awake for his return, ultimately failing. Strangely enough, Shion would awaken the next morning swaddled in the thin sheet of their small bed, as opposed to the couch he had passed out on. He spoke of the times they read together, and the times they read together, acting out each scene, and spending hours arguing over which characters they were each assigned. 

__

_'I want to be Hamlet!'_  
 _'No, Shion, you're more feminine. Play Ophelia.'_  
 _'But Nezumi, you're_ Eve! _You need to play Ophelia!'_

He thought of the times they argued--the pointless arguments about dinner, about books, about the little rats that scurried about; the serious arguments about the future, and about his safety. He thought of the nights they spent sleeping against each other for nothing more than the comfort of another human in the dismal world they were forced to occupy. Shion remembered how far apart they had slept at first, but at the end of their excursion, he had held Nezumi closer to him; more than anything he had ever loved. He remembered how terrified he felt the night before their trek into hell, and how Nezumi did not protest to them holding each other. 

Then, Shion thought about their reunion.

He remembered the rush of emotions he felt. Shion was angry; furious even, but the pure feeling of relief was enough to wash those emotions out of his system. Nezumi hadn't forgotten about him, and Shion surely hadn't forgotten. Nezumi had admitted to being afraid once they were both stabilized. He had been afraid that Shion had moved on and would not welcome him back. He just laughed at the thought, and explained tearfully how he wrote a letter for each and every day he waited. Breaking down, Nezumi held the smaller boy, and whispered apology after apology into his ear. They cried for a long time, sitting on Shion's bedroom floor, window ajar, curtains flapping in the early spring air.

"That was the happiest, you know." Shion stopped mid-sentence and sat up, with his back to the couch, causing Nezumi, who was listening intently, to look up; not after falling off of the other boy. "I had never felt more relieved. Whenever you came back home, I," he sniffed, "I was so glad that you cared about me enough to come back to me." 

"Of course, my little prince," Nezumi slid closer to Shion's face, which had turned away. "I want to be with you." He smiled, which made the other grin back sheepishly in response. "That is, if you'll have me."

Shion opened his mouth to answer when an alarm blared on the television. 

__

_"20...19...18..."_

"Will you stick around for another year?" 

__

_"17...16...15..."_

"Will you have me for another year?"

__

_"14...13...12..."_

"I'll have you forever, if you don't mind."

__

_"11...10...9..."_

"Can we stand each other for that long?"

__

_"8...7...6..."_

"Nezumi...you said before that I couldn't love you; that what I felt wasn't love."  
"..."

__

_"5...4..."_

"You're wrong."  
"..."

__

_"3...2...1..."_

"I do love you." 

__

_"Happy New Year!"_

Shion leaned in closely. It was a gentle kiss, not unlike the ones they had previously shared, but this one held a different meaning. It was the opposite of the kisses they had exchanged in earlier years. It held promise.

He waited for the taller to respond. Nezumi just gave a warm smile. 

"I know." This time, Nezumi initiated the kiss, and Shion knew what he meant. 

It was very easy to tell the difference between kisses. This one wasn't a goodbye kiss, or even a good night kiss. It was one that told Shion how cherished he was; how safe and comfortable the other boy kissing him felt about him. One that held potential for a new life together. 

It was a welcome home kiss, and it quickly became Shion's favorite kind of kiss.

This year, and the thought years ahead excited Shion. The duo fell asleep on the cold leather couch, a small space heater warming their feet, and the television toned down, but not off. They drifted while talking about dreams of the future. Every idea that Shion proposed yielded the same response. Nezumi promised that they would do it. Whatever it was, they would experience it together. 'I'll do it for you,' Nezumi would say groggily, rubbing circles in Shion's back.

Before Shion fell asleep, he whispered something, more to himself than to Nezumi; he was already snoring softly, his hand having gone limp. 

"Happy New Year." He closed his eyes as his lashes laced themselves with tears. Shion smiled subconsciously, and promptly fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> *chitose means sheep, as in the Chinese zodiac. 2015 is the year of the Sheep.
> 
> Also, I promise I'm a decent writer, but I wrote this at like 12:30 so that's why there isn't a lot of word variation. Hahah, be sure to tell me what you think!


End file.
